Jon Richardson
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Jon finds love despite thinking he never will. Jon Richardson.
1. Chapter 1

Jon never had much luck with women he had thought he had been in love beforehand but you can't love someone you can't stand, someone who trys to change the way you do things. Jon was a perfectionist he liked things his way and he wasnt going to change that for anyone not even a woman. He was happy being single, well thats what he would tell people anyway, truthfully he wasnt happy at all, he was lonely and scared of facing the rest of his life alone.

Most days were spent alone, if not working Jon was alone. This had become all to familiar to Jon who had been living like this for some time now. Deciding it was time to leave the house Jon pulled on his jacket and put on his shoes. Where he was going he was unsure of, he didnt have many friends to vist and even the friends he did have didnt have much time for Jon. He knew why his friends didnt want to see him often, he knew why but that didnt mean he had to like the fact his friends really didnt think much of him. Jon had his fans the people who seemingly love him even girls love him but its not the same they love him because he's on tv, they think he is handsome and funny just because he is on tv, they dont know him and if they did they surely wouldnt love him, why would they?

Walking down the street awkwardly to nowhere inperticular, looking down at his feet, trying to aviod the cracks in the pavement. Jon's thoughts seemed louder than the steps he was taking, all he could think about was being alone for the rest of his life. Wondering who would ever love someone like him, wondering if anyone would ever give him the time of day, wondering even if he found someone who loved him if he would ever love them back, wondering if they would put up with his habits or even if he would be able to put up with theirs. He was convinced he was meant to be alone, he was meant to continue living alone with no hope of love. It had happened, Jon had given up. His thoughts had stoped all he could hear now was the sound of his footsteps and the others around him. Keeping his head down looking at the floor as he walked avoiding cracks and odd tiles beneth him. Deciding he had enough fresh air for one day he turned quickly, as he did so he knocked in to someone. His mind was blank as he looked to where he had knocked something, someone.  
"Sorry, are you ok?"  
Jon just realised that someone was talking to him, he had bumped in to a girl and the girl was talking to him. Looking up at the girl his mind went blank she was blond, she had bright blue eyes, milky white skin and a small curvy body. She was truly beautiful, Jon couldn't stop staring at her.  
"Sir, sir, are you ok?" the blonde asked looking concerned for Jon  
"Erm, erm." Jon stuttered  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you."  
"Erm, Huh? Oh, no it was my fault I'm sorry, are you ok?" Jon replied fiddling with his hands.  
"I'm fine, no harm done" the nameless girl smiled at Jon before walking off. Jon just stood there staring at the girl walking away. He watched until she was out of sight before mentally slapping himself for letting her walk away, why hadn't he stopped her? Why hadn't he gotten her name? Why did he stand there stuttering and acting like a fool? Jon continued walking home staring at the floor as he did so. His thoughts becoming the loudest they had ever been the voice in his head yelling at him, telling him how stupid he was for letting the girl just walk away.

Jon had never felt this way before, why was he attracted to this girl? Why couldn't he get her image out of his head all he could do is think about the nameless blond and the feeling he had gotten when he met her, the warm feeling he had gotten in his stomach. He had met women before of course he had. He had dated women before that was no surprise. Yeah, he had been out of the dating game for what seemed like a lifetime and he had felt something for the women he had dated but this was different, it was different honestly it was. He knew it was different but he didn't know why, why was this different he didn't even know the girl he didn't even know her name she was nameless and forever she will remain nameless to him. He can't even remember when he had arrived home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been sometime since Jon had met the nameless girl but still he couldn't get her face out of his mind. It had been a few weeks since their meeting even though the feelings Jon had felt were still strong he knew it was very unlikely that he would ever meet this girl again. Hell, he has more of a chance of being struck by lightning then ever meeting that girl again. Deciding to abandon all thoughts of the nameless girl who has been haunting him since their meeting. He didn't have time to be distracted by thoughts of a girl.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, not ready to face the day alone once again. Jon walks down stairs to his kitchen, upon examining the contents of his fridge he realises he has neglected to do his shopping this week. Not being a fan of being stuck in crowds in public spaces Jon tries to avoid going shopping as often as he can. But as it seems he is in much need of filling his fridge. Not too pleased with the revelation of the fact he will now have to venture out of the house and go shopping. Jon returns upstairs to get ready for the day ahead of him.

It was too much hassle for Jon to drive to the supermarket, it made more sense for him to walk. Although he would have preferred to drive in order to stay away from everyone but it didn't seem worth it, it would take longer to drive, would take forever to find a parking space and it was quicker to walk to, which meant he could get this over with quicker if he walked.

The journey to the supermarket seemed to take forever, Jon was still not happy about the fact he was now surrounded by people. Hoping know one will recognise him he ventures forward in to the supermarket. The loudness of the people around him was almost deafening, Jon couldn't wait to leave.

He had tried online shopping once but it didn't go so well, they sent him the wrong things, they replaced what he had ordered to the next best thing due to what he wanted being out of stock. This annoyed him like there was no tomorrow. He didn't want the next best thing, or to be sent the wrong item, he wanted what he had ordered was that too much to ask. Although online shopping got rid of the fact he had to be around people and it avoids people bumping him, asking him for picture and pestering him. Online shopping just annoyed him more. Expecting to find four tins of Heinz beans just to be presented with a Heinz four pack snack pots. That wasn't what he ordered. So in order to get what he wanted he knew he had to do it himself, it was the only way to get things right.

"Excuse me" Jon heard the person who had appeared next to him say.

_Great now someone's talking to me_was what Jon thought as he reluctantly looked up from the item in his hands to the voice that asked for his attention.

"…" Jon couldn't say anything as was staring at the woman who had gained his attention. It was her, the nameless girl from a few weeks ago. Jon was still shocked at the fact he was seeing her again. What were the chances of this happening? Pretty slim if you ask me.

"Excuse me, could you get that down for me please?" The nameless girl asked pointing to an item on the shelf above Jon's head.

"Erm, oh, what?" Jon stuttered realising he had not listened to what the girl had said.

"Could you get the down for me please?" The girl repeated

"Oh, yes, yes of course yeah" Jon stuttered as he reached out and picked up the item the girl had asked for.

"Thank you." The girl smiled as she reached out for the item in Jon's hand. Jon couldnt let this moment go. He couldnt believe it the nameless girl was right infront off him, making him feel like he did when they had first met. But what was he to say, what was he to do? Panicing about what to do and say Jon dropped the item on the floor. Upon realising what he had done he bent down to pick it up. Once again he was standing and looking at this girl who gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Her smile made him weak at the knees. Realising he was still holding what she asked for, he reached his arm out handing it to her.

_This is it, this is my only chance, maybe my last chance, I have to talk to her_ Jon thought as she took the item from his hand and smiled. Before she could walk away Jon said "I'm Jon." a little louder then he would usualy talk but he was nervouse. Putting the item in her basket the nameless girl replied with a smile "Nice to meet you Jon, my names Jaycee."


	3. Chapter 3

Jon just stood staring at the nameless girl whom was now named. Not quite sure where he should go from here his nerves started getting the better of him. Staring at his hands unable to look at the girl across from him, searching for something to say. Jon didn't know what to say to a girl especially one as beautiful as her. What do you say to one so beautiful. Jon had no idea what to say or do, he stood their staring at his hands slowly looking up to gain a better view at the object of his confusion.

Realising he hadn't moved for more than five minutes he knew it was now or never he had to do something or risk the girl leaving. Jaycee just stood there staring at Jon slightly confused at his behaviour. Noticing the look on Jaycee's face Jon knew it was now or never he had to make a good impression or risk her leaving and never seeing her again. Knowing full well it was time to man up and make a move Jon did it, he couldn't believe he did it.

"Coffee?" Jon stated his voice shaking a little

"Excuse me?" Jaycee asked slightly taken aback by his sudden question

"Erm, coffee.. me.. you.. get .. c..o..ffee?" Jon stuttered the fact he hadn't even been able to form a proper sentence annoyed him.

"Sure why not." Jaycee smiled

Jon couldn't believe she agreed to get coffee with him and she didn't care about his lack of intelligence in his nervous state. Jon remained unmoved unsure what to make of the situation he was in. He was more than prepared to take the rejection but what he wasn't ready for was her to accept his invitation to coffee, he hadn't even thought about her accepting. What to do now was unclear to Jon.


	4. Chapter 4

So here Jon was sitting opposite the object of his desire of the past few weeks. His attraction from their first meeting only grew he couldn't believe she was having coffee with him.

She looked different from their first meeting it would seem she appeared more beautiful to Jon her eyes appeared more blue, instead of long blonde locks her hair now rested on her shoulders, her body looked much curvier then that of their first meeting. And of course Jon noticed this.

Jon sat there smiling to himself not yet realising he was neglecting his '_date_' well that's what Jon decided to call it a '_date._' Jaycee sat there just looking at Jon smiling to himself she couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. Jon looked up catching Jaycee's smile "What?" Jon said suddenly worried for no reason what so ever.  
"You have a nice smile Jon" Jaycee stated smiling at him with that same smile that makes Jon weak at the knees.  
"Thanks?" Jon replied questionably  
"It's a good thing Jon." Giggling while she answered him  
"You… have a beautiful smile" Jon quickly looked at his hand unable to believe he had just said that god he felt like a creep.  
"Thank you" she smiling "I can't stay to long I have plans"  
Jon looked up suddenly slightly panicking did he scare her off? "Oh ok." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, Jaycee seemed to pick up on this "I'd like to do this again that's if you want to have coffee with me another time?"  
Again she surprised Jon. She asked to see him again. '_Maybe she's insane, yes that's it insane she has to be_' Jon thought why would she be asking to see him again, yeah she's insane. "I would like that" Jon said smiling.

After talking to Jaycee for what seemed like forever to Jon, he learned she's living in London for the time being but is from Oxford, she studied English language & literature at Oxford University also that she has a dog named Frodo and she's 22. He wanted to know more even though there conversation was slow and small she was interesting and after just a few minutes of talking he felt comfortable in her company. After exchanging numbers the two set a date to have coffee the same day next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon was counting the days no really he was. He wrote the date on his wall calendar and was counting. All he could think about was Jaycee and wondering if she was just being polite, wondering if she's going to cancel at some point. All Jon could do is wait. He wanted so bad to just text her but he didn't want to seem like a creep as she hasn't text him. Where they still on for their date? He was now unsure and panicking.

He tried getting his mind off her but as everyday passes he became more and more neurotic about the subject. The subject even began upsetting him. He would text her, he really would of by now but he really liked this girl he didn't want to scare her. He knew if he text he wouldn't stop at one and if she didn't text back he would think she hated him he was still feeling that and he hasn't even text her.

Jon woke up miserable and the fact his Calendar said 'Coffee with Jaycee' in capitals didn't help that fact an his phone was down stairs so he was even more annoyed.

Once he retrieved his phone he noticed he had a message. This was strange for Jon no one usually texts him. Deciding it was time to stop staring at the device in his hand he decided to read the message surprised by what he was reading Jon's mouth was agape.  
'Hey Jon, are we still up for coffee tomorrow? Same place as last time at 3? Jaycee'  
She texted him. He had just given up hope that she would contact him but she had. Jon was suddenly excited he was going on a date tomorrow with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Quickly realising he should tell her his answer before she backs out he replies 'Sure, that sounds good see you then Jaycee. Jon'  
So tomorrow Jon will see her again for a proper date no time limits so to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

So today was the day of Jon and Jaycee's first date, well their first real date even though Jon likes to refer to their first coffee '_date_' as a date. Today is their first real date hopefully Jaycee sees it as a date also.

Jon had woken up too early he had been so excited the night before and fallen asleep late and awoke early. Jon found himself panicking about what to wear he didn't own anything to extravagant. After an hour of just looking at the contents of his wardrobe he decided on a red and black checkered shirt and black jeans. Still not sure on his decision he paces back and forth wondering if this clothing choice would impress her in the least. Realising that this outfit worked well, it wasn't too simple yet wasn't to formal for a simple coffee date although Jon would point out the fact a date with a girl like Jaycee was far from normal and you would have to dress to impress.

Finally making his decision on his clothing he decided it was time to get cleaned up by cleaned up he meant the house by any chance she would happen to come over after coffee Jon wanted a clean house. It wasn't just that it was the fact cleaning calmed Jon, meant he was in control he couldn't guarantee he would have any control on this date. So Jon got to it, cleaning was something Jon was good at and i mean really good. Nothing made Jon happier than doing things his way. Although living alone depressed him somewhat at times it meant he didn't have to deal with people doing things the '_wrong_' way by that it means not _'Jon's_' way but that's just as expected.

Jon had finished cleaning the house and finished showering he was now pristine and smelling lovely if i do say so myself, he carefully shaved his stubble off careful to get all the hairs. After his male grooming was finished and he was now immaculate at least he thought so for now give it a few and he may change his mind. Carefully pulling on his selected clothing he stood in front of the mirror looking at himself dismally not impressed with his appearance in the slightest. "Why would anyone find this attractive" Jon said gesturing to himself "why would anyone want to see this again? I bet she pity's me. What if its all a joke? What if she's playing a mean joke? What if she doesn't turn up?" Now Jon was panicking pacing in front of the mirror yelling at himself and making up scenarios that most likely are not true and won't happen. Jon couldn't help but panic he was always nervous about little things but to him this wasn't like his little habits of laying in bed panicking it is the day for recycling tomorrow and he hasn't put out his box, or panicking about having to venture to the super market for food, worrying about stepping on cracks and different coloured tiles. This was the thing that made him panic most. Girls had made him panic many times but this was different never before has he felt comfortable in a girls presence like he had Jaycee's so this made him panic more than he ever had before.

Jon still pacing heard his phone beep and almost had a heart attack '_has she cancelled?_' Was all Jon could think. slowly venturing over to his phone picking it up as if was a dirty washcloth covered in who knows what. Reluctant to open the text scared of it being from Jaycee and what she may have said.  
'Sorry Jon I will be 10 minutes late. I hope that is ok? Jaycee'  
Jon nearly shat himself at the sight of sorry, glad that he had carried on reading to realise that she was just saying she would be late and would still be showing up made Jon smile. Upon staring at the phone he realised it was 2:45. Jon quickly put the phone in his pocket rushing down the stairs picking up his wallet and his keys, pulling on black jacket and black trainers which only took him a few minutes to do so. It was ok Jon could still get their by three o'clock he had plenty of time Jaycee had already stated she would be late.

Being sure he had locked both his front door and backdoor he ventured out of the house ready for his date.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving a few minutes before 3 Jon was contemplating weather to order a coffee or wait for Jaycee's arrival. Not wanting to look like a weirdo on his own with or without a drink. The question to get a drink or not was still uncertain to Jon. Not wanting to get a drink for fear Jaycee would find it rude. Also a fear of not getting a drink just in case the employees decide to kick him out as he's not buying their product. Deciding to read the paper that was left on the table next to him to kill time until Jaycee's arrival in 10 minutes if she is to arrive on the time she said.

Jon was in grossed in an article about schooling in Britain in till his concentration was broken by the sound of someone sitting in the chair opposite. Slowly looking over the top of his newspaper seeing Jaycee smiling opposite him. Jon smiles back, putting the newspaper down in front of him. "Sorry I'm late Jon" Jaycee stated apologetically.  
"That's ok." Jon replied captivated by her smile. "Let me get you a drink. What would you like?"  
"Latte please"  
Jon nodded walking to the till to order the coffee. Jon returned a few minutes later with their coffees. He found Jaycee no longer wearing her coat but sporting a long sleeved grey top that hugged her figure and showed off just a little cleavage just the right amount in Jon's eyes. She wore black skinny jeans that seemed to cling to her legs. Of course Jon noticed her black and blue skater type shoes because he was judging her trying to figure out just by looking at her what kind of girl she is. Jon new this wasn't a nice or polite thing to do but he couldn't help it.

Jon set down her coffee in front of her she replied simply with a smile as thanks. Once Jon sat down Jaycee was rummaging through her handbag which was a simple two handle, small hand bag with a bow on one side. She pulled out a long simple multicoloured leather purse upon opening the purse she asked "how much do I owe you?"  
That made Jon smile "Nothing. My treat"  
"You sure?" She asked with her purse still ajar  
" yes I'm sure honestly, it's fine"  
"Ok well I buy the drinks next time?"  
Jon just sat there looking at her was she expecting to see him again? Did she want to see him again? He was unsure what to make of what she had just said.  
"Jon?" Jaycee asked with a concerned voice.  
"Yeah ok the next time then" Jon replied still unsure and surprised by her past comment but couldn't help but smile at what she had just said. Deciding to forget her past comment and continue with a conversation to keep try keep Jaycee interested.

The conversation seemed to flow rather well they had talked for an hour. Jon had learned a few new things about the girl opposite him. He learned that she finished University in 2011 and spent six months teaching English in Japan and six months in Korea before returning to the UK. He found she had a keen interest in Asia and an interest in travelling. She is currently working in a school in Surrey as of course, an English teacher. Although she asked about him Jon tried not to give to much away scared of her reaction. He was glad she didn't know who he is and hopes even if she does find out her outlook on him doesn't change.

Deciding that they should relocate due to them having drunk two coffees each and in no need for anymore. Unsure what to suggest or how to imply that he doesn't want their date to end at coffee without implying that he wants to sleep with her. He doesn't want to sleep with her he wants her company for a little longer, weather it just be sitting opposite her looking at her beautiful smile for a little longer.

"Did you want to.. Do.. something else? Like go for a walk?" Jon asked stuttering and staring at his hands.  
"Yeah I'd like that Jon" Jaycee smiled.

Both Jon and Jaycee pulled on their coats and ventured outside to know where in particular continuing their conversation on how football is useless.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon and Jaycee continued their conversation while walking along the streets of London. Jon couldn't help but smile at the changes in her voice when she spoke about things that interested her. The _'date'_was going extremely well for Jon but all good things must come to a end and Jon new this better than most.

They had both been walking for quite a while now. Surprisingly to Jon she hadn't said anything about his strange habit of avoiding cracks in the pavement and avoiding the different styled tiles that lay beneath his feet. _'Maybe she is just being polite'_was all Jon could think suddenly panicking about the fact maybe she is just being polite and he will never see her again as he freaks her out. _'She hates me, she thinks I'm a freak'_ Jon was taken from his thoughts by Jaycee staring at him with a look of concern on her face before saying "Jon are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jon replied trying to avoid looking at her _'I've messed it up now'_

"I should be heading off" She replied softly

"Oh, Ok…" Jon said quickly "I would like to do this again"

"Me too Jon" she said smiling "I look forward to hearing from you. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah see you soon. Take care."

Jaycee smiled softly at him before walking away. Jon just stood there looking at her walking away he couldn't help but smile. Their date had gone well and Jon wanted to see her again, he never wanted to let her go but he knew he had to.

_'should i text her now? No that's too stalkish. When is the right time to text her? What if she doesn't want to see me again?'_Jon was now panicking and looking very odd to onlookers who are just staring at him muttering to himself and avoiding the odd tiles on the floor. To people looking on he looked like a mad man.

Jon arrived home he didn't know how long it took him to walk home from where he had left Jaycee but it seemed to take forever. _'I didn't offer to walk her home.'_ Jon smacked his hand on his forehead, cursing himself for not offering to walk her home.

Deciding it was a good idea to eat Jon poured himself some of his favourite wine and began his quest of preparing something deliciously edible for himself to consume. Jon thought cooking would put his mind at ease and stop him thinking about Jaycee but he couldn't be more wrong, all he could think about was Jaycee and wondering what her cooking would taste like, could she cook or is she a microwave meal kind of girl. Wondering if she would like his cooking. _'That's it!'_Jon thought to himself _'I can invite her over for dinner!'_ Jon rushed to his phone quickly writing the text 'Jaycee are you free tomorrow? I would love to cook you dinner. Jon.' After sending the text Jon realised what he had done _'No she's going to think I'm a stalker or just want her for one thing. She's never going to talk to me again!'_ Jon said panicking about the spontaneous text he had just sent her.

Jon sat at the table looking at his food he no longer had an appetite. He moved the food around his plate with his fork staring blankly at the contents of his plate. It wasn't until his phone buzzed from the kitchen that he rushed out of his chair placing the plate in the sink and snatching up his phone. He stared at his phone for a little while scared of the message it holds. Slowly moving his finger to the 'read text' button he quickly pressed it, closing his eyes before he could see the message he slowly opened his eyes looking at the text his eyes went wide at the reply Jaycee had given. 'Sure Jon that sounds nice. Text me time and place and ill be there. Look forward to seeing you. Jaycee.' Jon was wide eyed just staring at the text not quite believing what had just happened to him, to him of all people. Quickly replying telling Jaycee his address and that he will expect her at six o'clock.

Jon looked forward to their dinner date tomorrow. Now he just had to think about what he was going to cook also he would have to shop for the ingredients needed. He would also have to make sure everything is clean he may have just cleaned but he would have to do it all again and better also making sure he clean the skirting boards in till they were squeaky clean. _'So much to do.'_Jon decided to have an early night due to his busy schedule tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day Jaycee would be coming over for dinner. Jon was scared he didn't usually have guests but when he did they annoyed him to no end. Moving his things around to annoy him, making a mess. His room mates annoyed him enough as it is. Doing the washing up 'wrong' meaning 'not Jon's way.' Not putting the appropriate items in the recycling or hovering after getting crumbs on the floor, getting toast crumbs in the butter, moving his DVDs around just to annoy him. Yeah they annoyed him like there was no tomorrow but Jon knew he had to get used to people and try to reduce his habits, to get better in social situations. But Jon liked his roommates even if they did annoy him. But luckily for Jon his roommates were in Spain on a week long holiday Jon himself couldn't go as he had work to do.

Jon spent the day cleaning and going to the super market to buy ingredients for the meal he will prepare later for himself and Jaycee. John had decided to make vegetable lasagne he hoped this would impress Jaycee, hoped she liked the vegetarian alternative and wasn't a 'You should cook meat for me I'm not a vegetarian, you would expect me to cook you a vegetarian meal so cook me meat' kind of person. Jon no longer ate meat as he couldn't justify the killing of the animals he was eating and he couldn't raise and kill animals so he doesn't justify eating them or cooking them.

Jon spent the rest of the day preparing his meal for the evening and cleaning anything he believed was dirty and untidy. He placed the lasagne in the oven and waited on Jaycee's arrival.


	10. Chapter 10

Jon sat staring at his blank TV waiting on Jaycee's arrival. He knew he should make it look like he was doing something for when she does arrive but he was to nervous to do anything but just sit there staring blankly into space counting every second till six o'clock. Checking his phone more times than need be it was now six o'clock Jon began to panic about the absence of his guest. All kinds of thoughts going through his head about why his guest has not shown up as he paced back an fourth in the living room. _'Its only 6 o'clock give it a few minutes'_he told himself as he slowly stopped pacing. He picked up his phone looking at the time going from 18:00 to 18:01. '_She's late! why is she late?'_ he muttered loudly to himself.

Jaycee arrived only five minutes late but to Jon that seemed like forever he was all about ready to drop the dating game once and for all due to the fact women clearly are not interested in a freak like him. When she knocked on the door Jon was pulled from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Quickly walking to the door nearly falling over his feet as he did so he opened the door to see Jaycee hugging herself to keep warm. "Hey." Jaycee smiled

"Come in. Come in" Jon said quickly leading her through the door. "I can take your coat for you." Jaycee smiled removing her coat and handing it to Jon.

Jon stared for much longer then needed at the girl standing in front of him. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees, she wore flat black dolly shoes. The dress hugged her body perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. Her white skin looked flawless and bright against the darkness of her dress, her face slightly flushed from the cold air, her hair windswept, her lips pink and plump looking surprisingly inviting to Jon. His hand brushed against hers as he reached for her coat her hand was cold pulling him out of his thoughts. He took her coat and put it away ushering her into the living room.

After offering Jaycee some wine learning that she doesn't like wine, something about not liking the taste. Jaycee settled on orange juice were as Jon stayed with his first choice, wine. The two sat talking about nothing inperticular. What Jon did next would surprise anyone who knew him. He began making funny voices. Not randomly he's not that mad. They had been talking about Yoda and other film characters that have funny voices and Jon himself started doing funny voice making Jaycee giggle. Looking at Jaycee giggling all Jon could think was _'Shes so cute'_This spurred him on to continue making her laugh. "Is something burning" Jaycee stated while trying to catch her breath. Jon quickly got on his feet rushing to the kitchen. Hoping he could save his burning meal. It was to late it was burnt, inedible. Jon mentally slapped himself for letting the food burn as he rest his head on the counter top. Jon heard giggling coming from the door way he looked up to see Jaycee giggling and smiling at him. She walked over inspecting the dish "Yeah, its burnt." She said laughing to herself "We can order in"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Jon said "I'll go find the menu's wait for me in the living room" Jon went to look for the menus. _'Great start, now she thinks I'm an idiot who can't cook. I was a chef for Christ sake you would of though I would be able to cook a simple lasagne without burning it.'_Returning with the menus he saw Jaycee browsing the DVD collection. "What's your favourite movie?" He asked standing next to her.

"Favourite movie? Hmmm. The Lord Of The Rings i guess, I've seen it hundreds of times. Oooh The Hobbit looks so good. The guy from being human is in it, he looks so cool as a dwarf and James Nesbit is in it i love him. Oh and Martin Freeman is in it I loved him in Sherlock can't wait to see him as Bilbo" She Hastily replied. _'She's a freak. I like her'_ Jon couldn't help but smile at her excitement. She went on to explain 'how she hates when people say Aragon can live forever due to the necklace Arwen gives him as this is not true Aragon is a dunedain and therefore can live up to around three times as long as a regular human as stated to Eowyn by Aragon he is 87.' Jon found her geekyness amusing as usually girls that look like that dont geek out about lord of the rings.

"Why have you not yet seen The Hobbit?" Jon asked

"My friends won't go with me." Jaycee said not hiding her disappointment

"How about we go out for dinner?" Jon asked

"Ok sure"

"Ok I'll be back in a bit." Jon went upstairs turned on his laptop and booked tickets to see The Hobbit at eight. He decided to surprise her after they ate. After returning downstairs the two put their coats on and ventured outside they decided to walk as it wasn't to cold and it was a nightmare to drive in London.

They walked closely on the way to the restaurant. They ate and talked about little things the conversation continued to flow. Jon liked the fact they could talk about most things and that she gets excited over things she likes such as when Jon asked if Sherlock was any good she went on a rant about how good it was and that he should watch it and offered to lend him her DVDs.

After eating the couple walked around "This way." Jon said ushering her to follow him. "Where are we going?" She asked. They walked for a while before ending up outside a cinema. "You wanted to see The Hobbit didn't you?" He asked slightly frightened she might walk away. Her eyes went wide "Really? Are we going to see The Hobbit? Now?"

"Yeah we are. That's if you want to." Jon replied

"Of course i want to! Thank you" She said suddenly hugging him "Let's go." She said letting him go venturing in to the cinema. _'She just hugged me. She hugged me. She. Hugged. Me'_Jon hadn't quite fathomed the fact she had just hugged him.

"Jon, come on" Jaycee said coming back tugging on his arm slightly trying to make him follow. Jon followed and ventured in the cinema with Jaycee still holding on to his arm. Not knowing whether to tell Jaycee her hand was still holding his arm he decided he liked the way it felt and decided not to tell her. He couldn't help but notice while lining up a group of guys where staring at him and Jaycee looking Jaycee up and down and smiling. Jaycee hadn't noticed this, she was too busy telling Jon about how good the adverts to The Hobbit looked. The fact the guys where checking her out and she was with Jon, she was with Jon of all people made Jon feel great about himself he had the most beautiful girl he had ever seen holding on to his arm talking excitedly about the movie they were about to watch, Jon couldn't feel any luckier.

During the movie Jon couldn't help but steal glances at Jaycee while she watched the movie. He couldn't help but smile at her smiling at bits of the movie and laughing or the look of shock when something surprises her, how her body would tense when she worried about a character.

After the movie Jaycee talked about all the things she liked about it. Not forgetting how much she likes the guy who played Kili who was in Being Human, how she thought all the dwarfs were so cool. It amused Jon usually people don't get this excited over a film _'She truly is a freak'_ Jon said to himself smiling _'Maybe two freaks can be one?'_

"It's getting late Jon I should start heading home" She said softly slightly disappointed.

"Yeah it is pretty late" Jon said looking at his watch "I'll walk you home" Jaycee just nodded and smiled. Jaycee continued talking about the movie and somehow during the walk to Jaycees her hand had attached its self to Jon's arm holding it softly. _'She's holding my arm again'_ Jon said to himself slightly surprised.

"Jon, what do you do for a living?" She asked looking up at him

_'Wow she is so good looking'_He thought as he looked at her with her head slightly to the side looking at him with a smile. "Oh I'm a comedian"

"Really? I think that profession suits you. You're funny" She said giggling "How did you become a comedian? I mean how does one get in to that kind of profession?"

He began explaining to Jaycee the ins and out of his climb to becoming the comedian he is today and how he got in to the comedy scene. The walk seemed to take no time at all when in actual fact they had been walking for thirty minutes _'She lives so far from me and she walked all the way to mine for dinner'_ Jon thought as they were standing outside Jaycees flat. "I had a good time Jon. Thank you" Jaycee said getting her keys out of her bag.

"Me to I would love to do it again" Jon replied

"Night Jon."

"Night Jaycee." as Jon finished his sentence Jaycee placed a kiss upon his cheek before smiling and walking into her flat.

_'She kissed me! She. Kissed. Me. She kissed me. So what if it was the cheek she still KISSED ME!"_Jon couldn't quite believe it. _'Does that mean she wants to see me again?'_


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was still reeling from the kiss Jaycee had given him. He doesn't really remember getting home or when he did so but he got there. Thinking of nothing but the fact Jaycee had kissed him. _'What do I do now? Do I text her? Do I tell her I want to see her again and soon?'_Jon thought as he unlocked his front door stepping in. Upon walking in to the living room he realised two glasses stood on the coffee table_'MY HOUSE IS MESSY!'_ He screamed to himself unable to believe that he had left the house in a state of disarray. Proceeding to tidy up the mess he had made, putting away the take out menus, washing up the used glasses, disposing off his burnt lasagne.

Jon sat for a moment not quite able to comprehend, the fact he had not realised while with Jaycee that the glasses were left and he had not disposed of the burnt lasagne. _'Did i really just not notice all of this'_ Jon asked himself still unsure about how he had missed this. Jon had been contemplating about the fact he didn't notice this and didn't even freak out and insist of cleaning up before leaving the house. Strangely enough to Jon the good time he had with Jaycee made him care less about the fact he had left a few things out, it didn't mean that it didn't annoy him a little returning home to a messy house.

Retiring to his room Jon began getting ready to sleep, his day had been rather hectic and rather exciting which was unusual for Jon and it was pretty late. He lay in bed thinking about what to do now, whether he should text her asking to see her again, when to text her. So many things were running through his mind making a mess as they scrambled his thoughts focusing on one thing, Jaycee.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week full of working for Jon, interviews, recordings and creating new material for his slots on stand up for the week. Jon knew he should concentrate on work but how could he his mind had betrayed him, unable to focus on anything but Jaycee. Jon sat on the sofa trying to write material trying to think of anything to Wright on the piece of paper that lay in front of him. He had never had so much problems writing before. Sitting there for what seemed like an endless amount of time Jon finally began writing.

Spending the day writing and seemingly nothing else Jon decided it was time to stop and have a break. Upon checking his phone he saw he had a text message. Opening the text message he discovered it was Jaycee. 'I had a great time last night. Thank you (:. Jaycee.' Was what Jaycee had written. _'She text me. She had a good time yesterday. She was thinking about me enough to text me. What do I say back?'_ Jon said to himself. Searching his mind for the lesser of strange replies he decided to text back 'I had a good time to. Would love to do it again sometime. Maybe Friday night? Jon.' deciding to send it before he lost his nerve. Holding his phone tightly as if he were to reduce on the pressure even just a little that all hope would be lost and Jaycee would cease to exists. It wasn't long before Jaycee replied 'Sure Jon that sounds good. Jaycee' Jon couldn't quite believe it she wanted to see him again.

Now all Jon had to do was wait, wait two days. _Two DAYS I CAN'T DO IT!'_Jon yelled at himself. So Friday it is.

The days passed slowly for Jon he had done all work that needed to be done and his schedule is free in till next week. He couldn't wait to see Jaycee. At least with his roommates now home Jon could get his mind off her, but that was short lived when his roommates figured out Jon had met someone. So the questions started and Jon reluctantly answered. He felt a sense of pride telling them about Jaycee but couldn't help worrying that telling them would mess everything up '_were not even in a relationship are we?'_Jon asked himself. Jon realised to late that the way he had been talking about her he had made out that she was his girlfriend.

On Friday Jon woke up excited for his date tonight, now all he had to do was waste as much time as possible before 6 o'clock. He had hoped to spend the day with her but soon realised that most people work weekdays and Jaycee being a teacher she wouldn't be an exception to that rule. So Jon began wasting time as only he could, cleaning up after his roommates and re doing the washing up.


	13. Chapter 13

So it was final time for Jon to venture out of the house and meet Jaycee for dinner. Jon had spent some time just picking what to wear he ended up deciding on black jeans, grey t-shirt and a grey cardigan. He had told her he would pick her up from her apartment as he had planned to take her somewhere nice to eat, somewhere to which Jon couldn't remember the name but he had eaten there before and quite liked it. Jon had opted on taking his car as it was raining and the restaurant was rather far from where Jaycee lived._'I wonder what she's wearing, She always looks beautiful' _Jon said to himself as he got in to his car ready to make his way to pick up Jaycee.

Arriving at his destination Jon exited his car. Jaycee had text him while he was driving that she was not ready and he was welcome to come up, she had given him the number to her apartment. Jon decided to proceed to Jaycee apartment ringing the bell and waiting for an answer 'Hello' Jaycee said through the monitor. 'Hey its Jon' Jon replied slightly nervous for some reason. 'Hey Jon come up' She said as there was a click signifying that the door was now unlocked and Jon could proceed upstairs to where Jaycee's apartment was. _'What if she's messy? What if her apartment is messy. I don't think I could take that?'_ Jon said to himself as he ventured further in to the apartment complex. Jon wasn't the sort to go to other peoples house and clean up the mess truly he wasn't it just made him very unconftable, made him want to clean up and he knew depending on her apartment depended on if he could deal with her in the long term.

Jon stood outside door six just looking at it for a moment, scared of knocking. He pulled up the courage and knocked on the door of which he was scared of what would lie behind it. The door quickly opened knocking Jon from his daze. In front of Jon stood Jaycee with her slightly wavy and wearing a white vest top and blue shorts. "Come in." Jaycee stated ushering Jon to come in. Jon walked slowly into the unknown. He followed her deeper in to the unknown surprised to find it was clean. He was now standing in a white and black living room, White walls, white floors and black furniture a book case stood against the back wall containing what looked like to Jon to be hundreds of books. Her living room was very organised she had her computer and TV on the left and her sofa facing her TV in front of her bookcase, but not touching the bookcase enough room left to walk behind the sofa to reach the bookcase. He followed her further in to the kitchen the kitchen was White and black just like her front room, it was a kitchen not much to say, it was a clean kitchen with nothing but a toaster and kettle on the side. He watched as Jaycee ushered him out to sit on the sofa. "Would you like a tea or coffee?" Jaycee asked. "Oh, Tea please. Milk no sugar please" Jon replied

He looked around looking at her collection of books which included many books by one author '_Dean Koontz? She must like him then.'_Jon said to himself. He noticed that there was also a number of DVDs on the bottom two shelves. He had noticed her collection was not much like that of another girl he had met. There was martial art movies, a selection of foreign films and action movies and of course lord of the rings stood there 'Special extended addition? She really does like that movie.' Jon said to himself realising that that DVD set inperticular was slightly worn indicating she took it out often. He noticed a laptop on the side next to it books which to Jon looked like text books the kind you used to use in school, upon remembering she was a teacher this came as no surprise.

Jaycee returned with Jon's tea handing it to Jon she smiled "Ill finish getting ready won't be long." Jaycee left the room leaving Jon alone. The mug of tea that he was holding in his hand caught his eye, it was black and was decorated by colourful cartoon frogs. He approved of her apartment it was clean and simple and Jon was surprised how conftable he felt in it. Jon sat sipping his tea, patiently waiting for Jaycee.

Jaycee ventured back into the living room, Jon stood up quickly nearly spilling his tea everywhere. Jon couldn't help but stare she stood there in a red strapless dress that stopped at her knees and a black cardigan draped over her shoulders, she wore flat black shoes and carried that same handbag he had seen before with the bow. _'She's classy, why does she want to go on a date with me. I'm so under dressed compared to her'_Jon said to himself. She was truly beautiful Jon couldn't believe his luck. Jaycee took his mug from him and put it in the dishwasher.

The couple ventured out of the apartment, Jaycee locking the door as she left. Getting in to his car with Jaycee sitting in the seat next to him Jon couldn't help but look at her legs, her legs seemed flawless she wasn't wearing tights, just the natural whiteness of her legs. It surprised Jon slightly at how pale she was. The journey was filled with light banter and Jon asking about her job as a teacher and why she picked that profession. Jon felt kind of intrusive asking so many questions about her designated career path but Jaycee seemed more then happier to answer his queries. It surprised Jon that Jaycee was a teacher as remembering back to his days at school teachers didn't look like her, they were scary and not at all good looking where as Jaycee seemed to resonate beauty.

Dinner seemed to go too quickly for Jon. He had learnt that Jaycee became an English teacher as she loves English literature and wants others to love it. He also found out that she is a college English teacher. He could never get bored talking to Jaycee she made something as boring as English sound interesting to him. Dinner came to an end and it was time to take Jaycee home.

The two returned to the car after a lovely meal and began their journey to Jaycee's home. They talked about the food they had eaten on the way to Jaycee's. Upon arriving Jaycee got out of the car, before shutting the door she leant down looking into the car at Jon and said "Do you want to come up for a cup of tea?" Jon couldn't form words so just nodded and accompanied Jaycee up stairs.

Jaycee made them both tea and they sat their talking. Jon was nervous so went on ranting about his roommates not doing things right he was cut short by Jaycees lips on his. _'SHES KISSING ME, SHES KISSING ME ON THE LIPS'_ Jon screamed to himself not believing what was happening. Jon's instincts took over his hand reached for her waist pulling her closer to him before wrapping one arm around her and placing the other on her cheek. Jon wished the kiss would never end, but it did Jaycee pulled away slowly her eyes still closed she slowly opened them smiling at Jon. _'SHIT WHAT NOW_?' was all Jon could think. "Jon, did you want to have lunch tomorrow?" Jaycee asked turning away slightly. "Oh course, I'd love to" Jon answered.

Jon stood up understanding it was now time to leave "I Should be heading home I don't want to be driving too late. I'll see you tomorrow" Jon said walking to the door with Jaycee in toe. Jaycee opened the door for Jon before he could walk down the stairs Jaycee stopped him, he turned and was greeted with Jaycee once again kissing him he couldn't help smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Jaycee pulled away slowly before hugging and saying goodbye. Jon was still trying to get his head around what had happened today.

Jon didn't recall the drive home. He walked through the front door still in a daze about Jaycee kissing him he was greeted by his roommates. "Whoa Jon are you ok?" one asked sounding worried.

"She. kissed. me." Jon Said sounding surprised by what he was saying

"You had us scared for a minute. Well she is your girlfriend isn't she? Of course she kissed you"

Jon decided it was time to retire and go to sleep he didn't want to talk to his roommates. This relationship was progressing ever so fast and Jon loved every second of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon awoke surprisingly eager to get out of bed. He got ready for his date with Jaycee far too quickly it was only nine their date was not in till one o'clock. Jon decided to kill his time cleaning the house from top to bottom. Time seemed to fly whilst he was cleaning. He had just finished cleaning when his phone alarm went off signifying it was twelve and time to get ready. Since he had done his cleaning in the clothes he was currently wearing he decided to shower and change. After showering and deciding to wear black jeans and a green t-shirt and grey cardigan Jon ventured out of the house to meet Jaycee it would take him some time to get there and he wanted to pick something up on the way.

Jon wanted to get Jaycee some flowers but unsure on which flowers she would like he took a risk and decided on white roses. After paying the vender Jon ventured forward to meet Jaycee it wouldn't be long before she arrives.

Jon didn't wait too long before he was greeted by the beautiful Jaycee whom looked beautiful in black jeans and a grey sweater. _'We both like to wear grey'_ Jon said to himself smiling. Jon was surprised when Jaycee came up and hugged him kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Jon couldn't help but smile and blush slightly. "Here I brought theses for you." Jon said smiled as he held out the flowers for her. "They're pretty, thank you Jon" She replied taking the flowers and smelling them. She looked back up at Jon before hugging him again.

Lunch seemed to pass quickly. After lunch they decided to walk along the river they talked about anything that came to mind Jon made Jaycee laugh he loved hearing her laugh and was glad that she finds him funny. They walked for a while enjoying each other's company before Jon mentioned really wanting tea Jaycee offered to make him some at her place. So they both began walking back to Jaycee's. Jon's hand brushed against Jaycee's as he walked close to her, he wanted to hold her hand but was to worried she would reject him. As if she could read his mind her hand slowly moved closer holding his hand softly pulling her body close to him as she did so.

They arrived at Jaycees apartment and Jaycee made tea and brought it out to Jon. The two talked about comedy Jaycee confessed she didn't know many new comedians since she had been way but stated she was a fan of comedy as she enjoyed a good laugh. The two talked about the two Ronnie's as Jon noticed she had a two Ronnie's DVD.

Jaycee was sitting facing Jon leaning on the sofa with her legs slightly under her. Jon moved his hand slowly to her face moving a piece of hair behind her ear slowly moving closer before capturing her lips with his. The kiss became more passionate and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Jon pulled her by the waist on to his lap she moved her legs either side of him and pushed her chest against him moving her bottom half slowly against his. Jon moved his mouth to her neck kissing it softly Jon couldn't help but smile at the moan that escaped her lips. He reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it up Jaycee allowed him to take it off her. He couldn't help looking at her curvy body in detail in front of him she was truly beautiful. She wore a black lacy bra which looked fantastic on her. He reached behind her unhooking her bra and slowly removing it watching her breasts bounce as he did so. He took her breasts in his hands slowly fondling them hearing her moan excited Jon to no end. Jaycee tugged at his shirt slowly pulling it off before pushing her chest against his and grinding against him slowly kissing and biting his shoulder blades.

Jon pushed Jaycee down on the sofa laying in-between her legs pushing himself against her. He slowly took off her trousers savouring every moment. She was wearing a black lacy thong which matched her bra. Jon rubbed his finger over her clothed pussy making her moan slightly he continued rubbing making her moan a little longer before removing the underwear. He pushed his finger inside of her pulling it out and then in again slowly before adding another digit. He began getting faster as her moans got louder and greatly increased before she tensed on his fingers and gave out a loud moan before shuddering in his touch he removed his fingers making her shudder more so, his fingers were covered in her juices.

Jon removed the remaining pieces of clothing that he was still wearing. He lent down kissing her sweetly before pushing himself inside of her slowly letting her get used to his length before thrusting deep inside her. Her arms reached out for him, wrapping them around his neck, her legs also wrapped themselves around him. Jon increased his speed as Jaycee began to moan. Jon started pushing as hard and fast as he can before Jaycee let out a moan and her arms fell from his neck, Jon soon followed with a loud moan of his own before releasing himself inside her. Jon lay on top of her being careful not to put all his body weight on her. He was breathing heavy and so was Jaycee she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Jon smiled at this before removing himself from her and lying next to her pulling her against his chest. The two fell asleep.

Jon awoke to find a blanket over his body. He heard humming coming from the kitchen when he looked up he saw Jaycee coming out of the kitchen wearing nothing but his grey cardigan holding a mug "You're awake." She smiled coming over to him, kissing him softly on the lips. Jon sat up and Jaycee handed him the mug which was filled with tea. Jaycee sat next to him cuddling up to him pulling the blanket over them both, whilst asking Jon as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him what he wanted for dinner.


End file.
